Discord
by Little Miss Enigma
Summary: Lord Pitchiner has the upper hand in a tyranny that seems to have taken the whole kingdom into a plunge of darkness and nightmares. It is up to a few brave souls to end his rule and protect the lives of the innocent. A Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfiction. Pairings are undecided and rated T for violence.


**Cello my friends! I'm here with my very first Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfiction! It's a medieval AU with a few extra characters added in the mix from other recent films. Sadly... I don't think I'll be able to add any Frozen characters. It might work out... but I'm not sure. **

**I don't own any of the movies from the Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fandom, Wreck-it-Ralph, the Lorax, Hotel Transylvania, or Paranorman. (Yes, I know it gives the other characters away but I don't care.) **

**Okay, so... on with the chapter!**

* * *

Boots hit the mud-filled soil of the earth below the window. Two blue images could be seen jumping from the roof of the large and menacing tower to the ground. Snow-white hair stuck out from underneath the hood of the cloak, nearly sparkling in the faint moonlight. The other figure was panting, at an unhealthy rate at that.

"Come on!" The first- and slightly shorter- hissed. "It can't be _that _heavy!"

The brunette kicked a puddle and sprang closer ahead. "You can be surprised by what solid gold can weight."

They neared the forest and lept into it at great speed, sending them into the safety of the trees. But they kept running.

"Did you get the box?"

"Yeah. And I snagged a tiara that was there too." A smirk appeared on Flynn's face, flaring perfect teeth.

Jack nearly fell over, laughing silently. "A tiara?!" He gasped for air. "Do you think the "all-high-and-mighty" Lord Black plays princess in his spare time?"

"That would explain the dress..." Flynn mumbled with a smirk as his comrade threw an all-out laugh fest, nearly dying of air deprevation.

Soon, the two drew deep enough into the forest that they believed safety was no longer an issue... at the moment. They stopped, breathing heavily and leaning against the trees they came upon.

"I guess this is where we part." The white-haired teen said.

Flynn held up his satchel. "You still don't want one?" He waved his hand back to where they came from. "I mean, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't even have thought of escaping from that tyrant. Plus," A smile formed on his lips. "the pay could be good. I owe you."

Jack stood up straight. "It's nothing." He held out his hand. "See you around?"

Flynn shook the hand offered to him and then patted the boy's back. "You bet you little scoundrel!" And he started taking off into the forest, satchel swaying in the movement. "Oh, and good luck with the ladies!" He called out.

A smirk appeared on the teen's face. "You know me," the smile grew. "I don't need luck." With that, they headed separate ways.

* * *

Flynn continued forth through the forest, leaving the white-haired teen behind. He recalled later on when he and the boy had devised this little plot of theirs, smirking smugly. To be truthful, Flynn had never thought they'd get this far. Now he had a chance to start his life anew. Finally, a moment in his life where everything seemed perfect.

But then... but then that moment ended.

Hooves. Clotting and tromping hooves of the tyrrant of a ruler's guards and their nightmare horses. Pitch black. Just like their souls and the heart of their master. Glowing gold eyes just as Pitch's, seemed to know where to strike and how hard, sending you to your knees at even your highest point. Everyone feared them. No one didn't. Only Pitch was the one who never feared them.

Naturally, waves of panic shot up through the man's spine and he ran faster. Jack had told him that they smelt fear; rumor has it that they feed upon it as well. "Well, I hope they choke on mine because I'm not letting them get me." He murmered a shout to himself as he slid under a fallen tree and increased speed.

Jumping through a tree's branches, he cut off the nightmares' path, leaving them no where else to run after him. He chuckled to himself as he sped through the trees faster than he could ever have imagined.

Slowly, he bagan to decrease his speed to a jog. The jog turned into a walk and soon, he found himself wandering towards alarge boulder and leaned up against it out of pure exgaustion. Letting his heart-rate slow, he propped his head up with his elbow on the stone, only to find himself falling through a patch of vines. "What the...?"

The brunette walked through the pathway in the cave and was lead to a clearing. A large waterfall was in the background with magnificent flora growing healthy around a tower in the foreground. The ex-knight obsorbed his surroundings with his mouth gaped. "Beautiful..."

What he was unaware of, was a small figure moving behind him. The shadow grew closer to him, weapon held high, when suddenly (and expectantly) his moment of peace was ruined once again by a very large and loud CLANG!

The man fell to the ground, his world growing dark as he sank deeper into unconciousness, revealing a short blonde standing behind him with a frying pan held above her head. She gave a small squeak and ran behind a nearby tree.

* * *

She, Rapunzel, had decided this was the day she would run away from that old hag Mother Gothel. Rapunzel may be a slight bit naive, but she wasn't born yesterday day, no. She knew that Gothel was growing too... greedy and attached to her special gift and that it could not be... normal, or healthy at that. Gothel obviously wanted to protect her and sure, the world was a dangerous place, but that dosen't include screaming her head off and drugging Rapunzel when she left the house- just to make sure she wouldn't run away. If that didn't seem suspicious, she didn't know what did.

Oh, yeah! This complete stranger walking into _her_ tower's cove. How he came upon it baffled her. What eluded her even more was that he was not as furcious looking as Gothel had made people from the outside world seem. He didn't seem _that _bad.. No, Rapunzel. This is was time for seriousness. Do or die.

The blonde gathered up her hair and methodically worked the long strand around the man's body, tying him up against a tree. She looked to Pascal, her pet chameleon as if to ask him if she did well. He gave her his nod of approval and hopped onto the man's shoulder.

What use could he be for her? She noticed the satchel that fell to the ground. Shifting through it, a glint of gold caught her eye in the moonlight. A theif... Rapunzel took it upon herself that he would act as her guide in return for his satchel. And the loot.

"Alright, Pascal." She nodded to her reptillian friend and readied her frying pan... just in case he proved to be a threat.

Flynn jerked awake as the lizard stuck his tongue in the man's ear, sending him flying to the ground. "Wha-what?! What's going on here?!" He glanced at the ground. "Sweet moth- Is this hair?!"

"Yes, yes it is." Rapunzel cautiously stepped out of the shadows and she observed him as he did the same.

The girl's eyes were round, bright as the grass and full of curiousity. Light freckles dashed upon a small button nose and thin pink lips. Golden blonde hair fell to the ground and circled around her small feet. Rapunzel wore a pink blouse over a long purple skirt and a purple cloak at the collar. A satchel of her own was hung from a belt, a sun embroidedonto the leather. Her feet were bare and her hands were gloved.

Flynn's brown eyes flitted down and around. "Oh, no! Where's my satchel?! Where did you put my satchel?!"

The blonde's arms crossed, a smirk played on her lips. "I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it."

It didn't take long before Flynn finished inspecting every last minuae of his surroundings before he responed smugly, "It's in that bush, isn't it?"

Rapunzel hit him upside the head with her frying pan.

Flynn awoke once more with the lizard's tongue in his ear. He rubbed it against his shoulder as soon as he shook loose of the anusance. "Would you quit that?!"

"NOW, it's hidden. Try all you can, but you'll never find it."

"Why do you want my satchel? It has obviously no use to you, otherwise you'd be gone by now." The brunette eyed her wryly.

"True." Rapunzel smirked and began pacing around the tree, beginning to make bindings on the man tighter. "But it obviously is worth something to you. So I'm going to make a deal with you."

"A deal?!"

The girl's head bobbed up once. "Yes. A deal." Rapunzel fished through her own satchel and pulled out a list she snagged from Gothel.

It read "Trip to Corona market" across the top. She had asked her mother about it when she was smaller and she claimed it was her home town once, mumbling it under her breath. Gothel must have assumed she would have forgotten, but the young girl soon deduced that "Corona" was her birthplace- the same location in which she saw faint glowing lights on her birthday. The lights grew dimmer as the years moved on, yet they still shined like a constant reminder. Now, she intended to go there.

"You will take me to Corona and be my guide throughout my time there." She put the note back into her bag. "In return, I will give you back your precious satchel."

Flynn pondered it. Satchel? Freedom? He could just deny the request and live without a satchel, but he wouldn't be rich. Or he could go without being caught. But there was a slim chance of that and he could most likely be thrown in prison by Black himself. Hopefully... not the latter. "How do I know you're not just going to con me?"

Rapunzel shifted her eyes to the chameleon chuckling. "You could very well do the same," she tugged on a strand of hair that triggered a branch to move Flynn's face closer to her. "But know this; when I give my word, I never **ever** break that promise."

Flynn's eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Ever." Rapunzel repeated with more gusto. The chameleon- Pascal, apparently- shrugged as if to enforce her statement.

After what seemed like hours of "negotiation" for Rapunzel, Flynn finally capitulated to the blonde's requests and she untied him.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

**Phew. How did you like it? Criticism is welcome. I don't know exactly when the next chapter will be up on account of me working more on my other fanfiction, "Anything but Luck". **

**I also need help on deciding the pairings for this fanfiction. I like getting ideas so I'm open to your suggestions! Thanks for clicking~.**


End file.
